Move Like a Sinner
by Annjul414
Summary: QW14/Day 7 – Free day The two-time thing – not a big deal. They could totally forget about it. Just move on and never speak of it again. It was easy when being in two different cities. What would happen if they meet again, though? Now two-chaptered. Spoilers up to 5x12.
1. One Touch

**A/N: **Last submission for Quinntana Week 2014. My rather simple rewriting of 100th episode with focus on QS, cause canon is a joke. Yep, aceness and dirty stuff don't go hand in hand… I tried. M for a reason.  
Info: Dantana didn't happen. SPOV. I'm really confused about chronology and time in that goddamn show so let's just ignore it. Possible sequel in the future.

Disclaimer: Owning nothing.

* * *

Santana pretended she wasn't nervous about the reunion. As much as she wanted to see all of her friends, that meant facing certain someone, and she was by no means sure that she was entirely prepared for that.

They hadn't talked much since failed wedding and they definitely hadn't seen each other. She was preoccupied with different stuff happening in New York – work, Brody, work, Rachel, diner, and now her Broadway mini-role. She assumed that Quinn was busy herself, because she very much disappeared off the face of the earth. It was better that way anyhow, to keep distance until thoughts stopped harassing her with certain images. They didn't and that was a reason of her anxiety.

She took her time to wander around her old school, nostalgia swirling in her mind. Having already talked with some of the people who returned, there was nothing better to do than to see what new principal had done with the place. Just when she turned around the corner, she locked eyes with one blonde confidently strolling down the corridor. Although she looked strangely different, Santana still had to keep her sudden, unexplained urges under control.

"Fabray. And here I thought that you wouldn't find time to honor us peasants with your presence."

"Oh, you know that I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They eyed each other with seriousness to abruptly grin. Santana couldn't deny that deep down she missed Quinn. She had no person like her in New York, someone who didn't do a scene every time she wasn't particularly friendly.

"How have you been?"

"Pretty good."

"Got any interesting job?"

"Actually… yeah. I'm Berry's understudy for her greatest Broadway show. I know, I know, this doesn't look like my kind of thing, but it's a huge opportunity for me."

"Are you serious? This is amazing! It could open so many doors to you. Really, congratulations." Quinn smiled at her from ear to ear.

"Thanks."

Santana involuntarily checked her out from head to toe, wondering how she was able to rock that prude outfit she was wearing so effortlessly and why it even worked on her. The blonde bit her lower lip and something about it made the brunette blurt out the concern which was troubling her regardless of how much she tried to dismiss it from mind.

"You haven't called."

"Neither have you."

They stared at each other and Santana's thoughts returned to that Valentine's Day. She noticed that Quinn was slightly blushing, which made her flushed even more. She started weighing options in her head about what to say and how to behave when unfamiliar voice reached her ears.

"There you are!" A young man appeared on Quinn's side, and Santana frowned when he kissed her cheek.

"Who the hell are you?"

"That's my boyfriend Biff." They smiled sweetly at each other, making her laugh out loud.

"You're kidding, right?" She looked between them with disbelief. The guy looked like a gay version of preppy, stuck-up, rich sissies that she always thought were gathering in colleges like Yale. Even his voice was annoying.

"Are you Quinn's friend?"

"I'm Santana Lopez. Any bell ringing?"

"No, not really." He sent her a smirk that made her blood boil. She looked questioningly at Quinn, but she averted her eyes.

"Well then, remember my name. You will have reasons." She gave him the best fake smile she could pull off and left, storming in the opposite direction.

Santana didn't know why she was so furious about the whole situation. Of course Quinn's behavior was disappointing, but it wasn't the first time she made really bad choices. She was certain about one thing, though. Biff was at the top of her hate list.

To forget about that infuriating meeting, she decided to spend some time with Brittany who seemed lost, in a manner of speaking. Her best friend was clearly unhappy about something and it bothered her, since she never stopped caring about her despite their breakup. Yet every time she tried to reach out to her, there was no desired effect.

She came up with the idea of an Unholy Trinity performance, however, the second they started dancing together, she knew it was a huge mistake. Quinn was looking exceptionally good, her voice was dripping with sensuality, and her delicate touch was driving her insane. When their eyes occasionally met, she found herself staring, against her common sense. There were moments that she had to use all of her willpower to restrain herself from taking her there and then. In her head she started repeating to let it all go, especially seeing the interaction between Quinn and her 'boyfriend', and she focused on her ex-girlfriend to keep her impassioned emotions in check.

They hung around with a couple of friends and later went to lunch to Breadstix. When they looked around the place to find a free table, Santana grunted at the sight she wanted to avoid. To make it even worse, the Yale guy invited them to sit together, and she got squeezed between Quinn and Brittany.

That was one of the most awkward meals in her life. And irritating. She had to put up with Biff's constant talking and his damn smirk which she wanted to wipe off so badly that she refused to look at him. Quinn looked uncomfortable as well, especially whenever he was getting touchy-feely with her. Moreover, with every passing minute she appeared to be as angry as her. She was smiling, but Santana knew her well enough to see beneath that façade.

"So, how would you describe Quinn in one sentence?" Biff asked, glancing around. The blonde stiffened even more and looked at her briefly with apprehension.

"Skilled." Was her only reply as she stared straight in her eye.

She must have gotten the message since she blushed again and Santana smirked on the inside. Quinn quickly changed the topic to start casual small talks and everything in her fake behavior was extremely upsetting. Their friends exchanged puzzled glances, but kept their mouths shut. Santana followed their lead, certain that she was going to explode if Quinn continued her farce. She became so engrossed in her thoughts that she hardly paid any attention to people she had come with, including Brittany, who seemed overly friendly as her hands were nonchalantly touching her body.

On the other hand, she was awfully well aware of Quinn's proximity. Every time she shifted, her arm or leg stroked against her, and she found herself clenching her teeth in attempt to control her craving.

They returned to school to watch another performance and Santana couldn't help glaring at the pair in front of her. She had to do something, it was stronger than her. When people took a break, she followed Quinn into the hallway. Her guy was thankfully nowhere to be seen and she stopped in front of her with crossed arms and artificially pleased expression.

"Do you enjoy your little role of Stepford wife?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her face remained blank.

"Oh, I think that you know very well. Gay panic much? How does it feel to be dependent on men again? Look at you… Fancy dress, curled hair, fake expression. And a preppy beard who is gayer than you. You must be real proud of yourself, a true woman of '50s!" She exclaimed with a very sly smile and Quinn angrily pushed her at the lockers. Santana forgot how it used to hurt.

"Says the girl still pining over her ex-girlfriend."

"I'm not getting back together with Brittany."

"She seemed certainly interested."

"Is it jealousy I sense?"

"I could ask you the same question." She whispered with an impish grin, her face inches from hers. Santana could smell her intoxicating perfume and felt the cold steel on her back as Quinn continued pressing her hands against her shoulders. Although she was furious beyond reason, she felt aroused even more. "I saw you looking at me during our performance. I know that look."

"Wow. That's very, very gay of you, Fabray."

"You're jealous."

"If you gonna tell me again that I'm jealous of you, I will literally laugh in your face."

"You're jealous of him." Santana's confident expression fell and she quickly turned them over to pin Quinn against the hard locker.

"Tell me, is he any good? Does he make you feel the way I did? Whose name is on your mind when he tries to please you?" The blonde's eyes darkened while she continued to glare. "I thought so."

She let go of her with a pleased smirk and strolled away, adding a little sway to her hips. Even though she felt somehow satisfied with getting it all out of her system, Quinn's words got under her skin. She reassured herself that she was angry about her behavior, not her boy-toy. There was no reason to be jealous. Despite the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about their night. Despite the fact that every inch of her body was on fire whenever she crossed her mind.

After receiving a text from Brittany, she met her in one of the classrooms to talk about their plans. They exchanged stories about New York and MIT and Santana's mood improved, knowing she had her cheerful friend back.

"I'm not saying that you should drop everything, not at all. This college is a huge thing for you and if you think that you're needed or fit there, that's great. But don't forget about yourself. Don't let anyone or anything change you, the real you." The blonde smiled at her.

"You're the best. You're like the bestest thing that happened to me. I was thinking about it a lot recently… and I'd really love us to be together again." Santana frowned a little and pulled away upon hearing her words.

"Listen… I don't think this will work."

"Why? You are single, right?"

"We can't just go back and forth with each other, it's not alright. Especially when we're still so far away."

"But we don't have to be."

"Don't we? As I said, MIT is a big chance for you and New York has become my home, my place. I really don't see this working out, we've already been there and you know how it ended. And I don't think it's wise to give up what we've accomplished so far."

"We could try again. We fit together, I know that now. We have past, memories, and a very special relationship. You know that too."

"Britt, I –" She didn't finish because the blonde pressed her lips against hers. Santana would have enjoyed it if not for the confusing realization that she actually wished to be kissed by completely different blonde. She slowly drew back to look into her eyes. "I love you and it's never gonna change. But I can't do this, that part of our relationship is over. I'm sorry… if you had suggested it a couple of months before, I would have probably agreed on it in a heartbeat."

"No, I'm sorry. I've just missed you and our sweet lady kisses. I don't have any close people at MIT."

"I know. We haven't kept in touch recently, which kinda sucks. You know that you can always call or visit me, right?" Seeing her saddened expression, she continued. "How about doing a little duet with me to celebrate good old times? I know exactly what would cheer you up."

They smiled at each other and joined people back at the choir room. Santana put things straight and stated that they would perform their tournament number for the sake of walking down memory lane and comforting Brittany. She immediately noticed Quinn's bitchy glares and Biff's absence.

Santana hadn't thought about it, but she could definitely use the situation to her advantage, especially when the blonde thought that she was getting back with her ex-girlfriend. Perhaps it was stupid to think that she could make Quinn jealous, yet there was no harm in trying. Two could play that game. She decided to dance maybe a little bit more provocatively and a little bit closer to Brittany than planned because she had way too much fun. To her great delight, she could feel Quinn's eyes burning holes in her body, although she made certain that she didn't honor the blonde even with a glance. Revenge was sweet.

When they finished, people started causing a commotion to pick a song for a collective number, gathering around the piano. Santana stood casually in the crowd and discussed their show songs when all of a sudden someone took her hand in a death grip and started pulling her out of the choir room. Before she realized what was exactly going on, Quinn had stormed through the entire empty hall, dragging her behind, and pushed her into the chemistry classroom.

"What the –"

"Shut up."

The blonde pinned her forcefully against the locked door and crashed their lips together. She responded immediately, and they began kissing so hungrily that she was out of breath within seconds. Quinn's taste, scent, and touch surrounded her completely, and a fleeting thought run through her mind how she managed to go without it all for so long. Her lips were swollen, but Quinn's shaky gasps and not fully suppressed whimpers compensated for her discomfort.

She swiftly changed their position, feeling how her back stiffened. The blonde's fingers were digging painfully in her hair and hip, and Santana grabbed her hands to raise them above her head. She detached her mouth from hers to plant kisses down her face until she found her favorite spot on her neck. Quinn could have as many boyfriends as she wanted, but ultimately, it was her who left the marks on her body. Santana let go of her hands to slide her fingers down her arms, chest, and grabbed her thighs to lift her up against the door. The blonde made a noise between whine and grunt which was loud enough for Santana to hush her up with another kiss. Classes might have been over, but taking into consideration the silence on the corridors, the possibility that someone could hear them was great. Somehow, the idea turned her on even more.

"Desk." She mumbled into her lips and Quinn wrapped her arms and legs tightly around her body.

Santana felt grateful that she didn't completely ditch workouts as she moved them unsteadily towards the closest flat surface. Having roughly spread her legs to stand between them, she sucked on her lower lip and Quinn almost growled, her perfectly manicured nails scratching her back, sending tingles through her core. They both wore dresses, which made Santana smirk as she sneaked her hand under the material to caress her skin up to her inner thighs. The blonde pressed harder against her to get as close as possible and Santana nuzzled her collarbone, feeling the silky strands of fair hair on her face.

"This would have been ten times hotter if we wore our cheerio uniforms." She whispered, toying with the fabric of her underwear.

"That could still be arranged." Quinn breathed out while her hands relentlessly tugged at her dress.

"Jesus."

Santana couldn't help herself and she cupped her breasts, getting rewarded with another steamy sigh. Somehow she wasn't pleased anymore about their clothes, she wished to feel her skin against hers, flesh against flesh. She pressed their chests together, yet it wasn't enough. Quinn must have felt the same way since her hand wandered under her dress to yank at her panties.

"Mmm, impatient much?" She joked between kisses, despite the fact that there wasn't anything else she wanted more in that moment.

The blonde replied with a grumble and aggressively settled herself on her thigh, as much as the desk which she was leaning on allowed her to. Santana cursed under her breath when she rubbed her leg against her core and quickly disengaged herself from her to take off their lingerie in a fierce manner. This time Quinn smirked.

"Who's impatient now?"

Her smug look quickly fell when the brunette grinded intensely against her, trying to please them both simultaneously. Quinn arched her back with a sharp intake of breath, sinking her nails deeper into her arms in a very enjoyable pain. Santana took advantage of her exposed neck to press her lips greedily on every inch of her skin. Her feet started to hurt from standing in that position, leaning against her and the desk, yet every thrust of Quinn's thigh against her groin was totally worth it.

"Closer." She gasped desperately, and the brunette was more than happy to oblige.

They easily caught the rhythm and Santana could feel how damp the skin of her leg was. She herself was intensely soaking, but the blonde didn't seem to mind much – her hands were everywhere. On her hips, on her chest, on her neck, entangled in her dark locks. Jerking, caressing, roaming around. She clutched at her butt and a faint moan escaped Quinn's lips. Having sensed that they were overly ready to take another step, she slightly pulled away to replace her leg with her hand, and before the blonde could protest against her retraction, she brushed her soft folds with her fingers. The girl threw her head back in pleasure, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Santana leant forward.

"It looks like we're gonna miss the group number." She purred right in her ear.

Quinn opened her eyes to stare at her and the look of pure desire swirling in them made the brunette almost come right on the spot.

"What a pity." The blonde panted before grabbing her face, pulling her close, and capturing her lips in a fiery kiss once more.

Santana concluded that the reunion was not a bad idea after all.


	2. And You Shiver

**A/N: **Continued, cause obviously I couldn't just leave it like that. What's funny, I just came up with longish sequel to this story, it will be written **separately** though (it should be pretty good if I actually get it done properly). This one is pretty much finished.  
_SPOV_. Every writer needs that one naughty fic in their collection. It's my first, you've been warned.  
Btw, I'd like to know if you wanna see in future more scenes like the ones in this chapter, or I should give up writing that sort of stuff. I'd call it a success if you were at least slightly _affected._

* * *

Santana was furious, in a manner of speaking. After half an hour of intense taking Quinn against the classroom desk, the blonde just composed herself in a few seconds and left her without a word. She didn't catch a sight of her for the rest of the day, not in school or around the town. Despite her outrage, she wasn't that desperate to stop by her house, especially taking into consideration the possibility of her 'boyfriend' being there.

Having come to conclusion that she should show up again the next day, Santana enjoyed her free time spent with friends and parents. Or at least she tried to, since somehow she was more frustrated than relaxed. One might think that after several rounds of passionate sex she would feel at ease, yet in reality she was more restless than before. As if she was given only a bite of delicious cake, leaving her craving for more.

She took her time in a bathtub, thinking that bubbles and soothing music would definitely calm her nerves. To her unpleasant realization, that didn't happen. Even though she carefully scrubbed every inch of her body, she could still feel Quinn's touch and scent, like her presence was bound to hers. It was driving her insane for two reasons. One, that it had never happened before (not that strongly anyway), and two, that it was Quinn goddamn Fabray for heaven's sake, her best friend, rival, one-night stand, her second half and opposite. The idea that she, Santana bitch-goddess Lopez, had the serious hots for the ice queen was utterly absurd. Yet there she was – lying on the bed, overwhelmed with desire so extreme that she couldn't fall asleep.

During the night she woke up several times, hot and sweaty, with vivid images in her head. Feeling tired, she groaned heavily into the pillow, very displeased with the situation which was rather uncomfortable. She was hoping that a few hours of good sleep would make it all go away, but even in her dreams she was tormented by the pair of dark green eyes staring lustfully at her. The week looked so promising, and all that she wanted at that moment was to go back to New York, as far from Quinn as possible. For a moment she contemplated doing that, however, that would make her look like a weak coward and she was anything but that. No, Santana was not going to flee, no matter how hard the next few days would be for her mentality.

In the morning she noticed some improvement. The _hunger_ was still somewhere out there in the darkest corners of her self, yet she was able to focus on daily routine without distraction. She spent the entire breakfast time chatting happily with her parents, and in general she felt that her confidence was returning. Having taken a quick look in the mirror, she smiled at the final effect. She specially chose one of her most tight dresses to make sure that her temptations would not get the better of her. That type of clothing was not easy to take off in haste. She only prayed that Quinn had thought about it as well.

When she arrived at school, she met up with Mercedes and Brittany to hang around together a bit before all of them went to auditorium. She sighed with relief seeing that the blonde was nowhere around, yet the fact of her absence also piqued her curiosity. In the middle of discussion about their old competitions, she sneaked out to look for her. Although she was fully aware of the stupidity of her behavior, she found it hard to resist. They had to talk eventually.

Santana went around the school to enter the gym area, the last place where she expected to find her. Quinn was standing in front of the football memento of Finn, noticeably deep in thought. If she got surprised by the brunette's sudden presence, she didn't show it.

"Life is cruel. You think that you will know someone for the rest of your life and then they disappear into thin air." She spoke, her attention directed at the red shirt. "It's hard to believe that he is gone. I have this feeling that I've seen him just yesterday."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I forget that he's not here anymore and every time I realize it, it strikes me how weird and unfair it is."

"He will be always a part of our lives. And that's the most important thing."

Quinn turned towards her as if she wanted to say something, yet the second their eyes met she looked away and passed by her with intention to leave. Santana quickly blocked her path.

"Not so fast Fabray, you and I have some serious talking to do." She faced her with solemn expression, the same as hers.

"I believe we have nothing to talk about."

"Oh, and I believe we do. Care to explain what happened yesterday?"

"You were there, you know what happened. Do you want me to give you a detailed report?" The blonde smiled sweetly, but her smirk fell when Santana drew closer.

"Don't even try being smartass. I needs some answers and I needs them right now."

"I had an itch to scratch and you seemed to be more than willing to help me out. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to the choir room. Our friends are waiting."

"Let them wait. You weren't that eager to join them back then. Do you remember or should I refresh your memory?"

"We're not in high school anymore, Santana. You should really drop the bitch act since it's not working." She tried again to get around her, but the brunette trapped her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere, Q." Santana did her best to pull off intimidating tone and face, however, there results were less than satisfying. The corners of Quinn's lips turned up in a very wicked grin as she searched her eyes with curiosity.

"You want to do that again, don't you?" She asked in a husky voice, making her internally squirm. The tan girl snorted in response, despite shivers going down her spine.

"Don't flatter yourself. You were the one who dragged me to that classroom anyway."

"You could have objected so don't deny that you didn't want it. And that you don't want it now."

"I don't. I got carried away, nothing else to it." Quinn sent her another predatory smile.

"Liar." Santana knew she had to leave, seeing that the blonde ran her tongue across her lower lip with this damn eyelashes look. It was those little things that drove her mad. Whatever Quinn was playing, it was working terribly well. She only hoped that her eyes wouldn't betray her inner panic.

"You know what? Screw you! I have no problems with telling the whole world about what happened. I wonder what everyone would think… what your so called boyfriend, whom you claim to be in love with, would say about that. " Quinn's face immediately fell.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna find out?"

"Nobody would believe you anyway."

"Maybe not. It's not about that, though. It's about the fact that you're far from that image of a little, innocent, goody two-shoes you try to create for yourself. Some people might get fooled by you, but not me. No one who knows you better than I do, Quinnie. No one."

"For your information - people change, whether you accept it or not. The way I see it, you're the only one here who's trying to fool others, especially yourself." She haughtily looked at her arms which were encircling her and Santana pulled away.

"Says the closeted lesbian."

"I'm not gay." The tone of her voice was firm, but strained. Her teeth was clenched, muscles tensed, and the brunette couldn't hold back snickering.

"Sorry for breaking it to you, princess, but you are not straight either!"

"What we… did, it doesn't mean anything."

"We _fucked_, that's the word you were looking for." Quinn nervously looked around.

"Lower your voice, will you?" She hissed, leaning forwards. "We fooled around and it was an accident."

"Yeah, accident committed several damn times." Santana crossed her arms, not backing down. There was no way she would give her the upper hand.

"Yesterday happened in the heat of the moment."

"Keep telling yourself that if that helps you sleep at night."

Quinn looked livid. She wore her best bitch expression, entire posture set to kill. Having witnessed that sight many times before, Santana remained unimpressed. It didn't long last, however, because the blonde once more reduced the distance between them so she could spit out words right in her face. She was way too close for her liking.

"And you keep thinking whatever you want. That doesn't change the fact that it all was just a big mistake which is not going to happen again."

"Liar." She echoed her previous words with remarkable satisfaction, sliding her finger down her bare arm. "We both know that you'll be back for more. Mark my words, no guy ever will make you feel things like I do." Quinn narrowed dangerously her eyes.

"You know nothing. I'm done talking with you, I need to call Biff." She moved past her and Santana laughed.

"Go ahead, prove me right that you're just using him to suppress your true character." The blonde abruptly stopped on her way to the door to turn towards her with venomous glare. "Oh, I hit the nerve, didn't I?"

"Shut up!" Her yell rang through the room and Santana smiled wider.

"Make me."

Before she could react in any way, Quinn was already in front of her, pinning her against the same wall that she used to stand by. Her face was just inches from hers, lips almost caressing hers, and Santana knew that if they touched she wouldn't be able to stop. She wouldn't be able to do anything but to give in and do it right where they stood. Thus she silently prayed for the blonde to pull away, while at the same time she wanted her to do anything but that.

Quinn didn't move, though. She appeared to be struggling, motionless, angry, and it was driving the brunette insane. She could feel her hot breath and delicate scent of perfume. So close yet so far. Her exquisite eyes were piercing through her, and Santana wasn't capable of looking away.

The door slammed somewhere nearby and they moved away from each other in a flash. Quinn collected herself and sent her unreadable look before leaving. She didn't try to stop her, she was too much shaken up by the range of emotions flowing through her. Several minutes passed when she finally let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her jittery state forced her to go to the bathroom to freshen up a little.

Santana was splashing cold water on her face as Mercedes joined her. She started encouraging her to bury the hatchet with Rachel before the matter got worse. They talked for a while about the New York situation and the brunette agreed that she didn't need every Broadway show to make something of herself. The singer revealed that she was going to record her music in the Big Apple and she would gladly do a couple of numbers with her, which instantly improved her mood.

They returned to the classroom and she couldn't help glancing at Quinn. Thankfully, the blonde was stubbornly staring in the other direction, reflecting on something. Santana sat as far away as possible from her, she had enough of temptations for one day. Or rather for the rest of her life. She turned off when Puck started singing some mournful song about good old days, going over the things that happened since she arrived at Lima.

The locker room incident proved her that she couldn't trust herself around Quinn. She was losing control, no matter how ridiculously it sounded. Keeping at a distance was the only sensible option left until she returned to New York. She peeked one more time at the blonde sitting in the first row. Considering that she was completely ignoring her, it looked like she came to the same decision. Santana found herself wishing to know whether she was going absolutely crazy as well. Was she as much affected as her? Did she have to keep herself under control, was it as hard as for her? What was exactly going on inside that pretty head of hers?

In that moment the brunette almost slapped herself. Having improper thoughts about Quinn was one thing, but calling her pretty was something completely different. Although when Santana was discreetly watching her like that, she couldn't deny that the girl was indeed attractive. Her profile with that perfectly straight nose, man-made or not, was worthy magazine covers. Her lips, which she became addicted to, were softer than silk. Her cheekbones and jaw could have been sculpted by the gods. Adding to all of that breathtaking eyes, blond hair, and athletic body, Quinn was without doubt _beautiful. _Probably one of the most beautiful girls she had ever seen. All things considered, Santana couldn't help but curse her sexuality.

Her plans to repress those preposterous urges, which were plaguing her since the night of the failed wedding, encountered another obstacle. Someone came up with the idea of throwing a house party and despite the fact she wanted to avoid Quinn like fire, she wasn't capable of saying no. She wasn't going to miss having a good time because of her.

Next day she dressed up in her favorite pair of jeans and loose tank top, pulling her messy curls in a ponytail. Obviously Puck offered his house for the night, and when she arrived at the place, she sighed with relief that no new kids were hovering around. As she predicted, alcohol was everywhere, yet she knew better than to drink even a little. The very thought of what she would do in intoxicated state was terrifying. Being in a small room together with Quinn was troublesome enough.

She decided to stay close to Brittany and Rachel, whom she earlier reconciled with. There was no point in holding a grudge against her forever, especially when she didn't have a lot of other people to spend time with. They were already in a cheerful mood, giggling and chatting about different things, but Santana wasn't able to follow their train of thoughts. Her gaze was constantly returning to Quinn who was standing across the room, talking with Puck and Mercedes. She was holding a drink, yet it seemed barely touched. Interesting, did she also have to keep herself on guard? Against what?

Since she was turned towards her, the brunette had a good view of her every expression. It was indeed wary and sober. Their eyes met, and Santana was caught off balance. She didn't appear to be bitter or nervous like she expected her to be, the way she was looking back at her was rather… curious. As if she was wondering, deciding, contemplating.

Santana mentally scolded herself, she was supposed to pretend that Quinn didn't exist, and she was doing precisely the opposite. That kind of behavior only added fuel to the fire, which was the last thing she needed. There were enough of flames inside her to burn the whole place down. As much as she hated that feeling of craving which only intensified whenever _she_ was around, never in a hundred years she would surrender to it again. It would go away soon. Definitely.

Like in trance, she was repeating in her head that everything was going to be alright as long as she wouldn't drink. She could certainly survive those last few days and after that, she and Quinn would go their own ways and all would be just like before. Somehow the thought made her stomach twist instead of bringing comfort.

People traditionally gathered in a circle for a few rounds of games. Santana desperately needed some kind of entertainment so she joined them, demanding only alcohol-free fun. They played for quite some time, teasing and laughing, and she loosened up a bit after a while. Her pack of idiots was annoying most of the time, however, they were irreplaceable and she had missed them greatly, even if she didn't want to admit it. Quinn was politely observing everything from a distance until she was forced to participate as well and sat down opposite her. Santana suddenly found the floor intriguing.

"Okay guys, time for a new game to spice things up. Spin the bottle!" Puck yelled and her eyes widened in panic. She momentarily wanted to get out, but he grabbed her wrist. "Huh-uh, stay where you are. No chickening out now."

There was no choice but to sit back down and give him a dirty look. With horror, she had to witness a couple of really weird make-outs (somehow she and Quinn were spared), but it was compensated when Puck got Sam.

"Come on, it's unfair! So many girls around and it had to be a dude." He groaned, and Santana elbowed him, laughing.

"Who's chickening now?" Having murmured something under his breath, he very reluctantly kissed Sam who had the same displeased expression as he. She couldn't help tormenting him more. "Is that what you call a kiss? I bet you can do better."

Her good mood didn't last much longer, though. After Puck it was her turn and she fearfully grabbed the bottle. When she glanced quickly at Quinn, she could see in her eyes the same anxiety, although her face was blank. The bottle started spinning and at long last stopped, pointing at Mike. Santana held back a sigh.

He was a good kisser, which surprised her. Not the best, but in comparison with other guys rather good. When they pulled back he looked pleased, and she wondered with whom. Quinn, on the other hand, appeared to be nowhere near delighted. Her expression remained impassive, but her lips were pressed into a thin line.

Soon it was her turn and Santana got nervous all over again, despite being aware of how stupid that whole situation was. The bottle stopped and so did her heart when she saw that it was directed right at her. Even Quinn's poker face fell. They stared at each other in anticipation, not making a move. People began cheering them on and the blonde's cheeks turned red.

"What were you saying, Santana? Remember, don't hold back!" Puck laughed beside her.

She needed to get it over and done with. Quinn must have thought the same since she moved towards her and they came face to face. The locker room scene flashed before her eyes and immediately fire rose inside her. Still, it was different. When they leant forward, it wasn't rushed, aggressive, or desperate. Quinn's eyes travelled that one last path between her eyes and lips before they drew even closer. Hesitation. Santana wasn't certain what they were waiting for, just _lingering _there, only a couple of millimeters separating them. But then, she felt uneasy as well. She didn't know whether she would be able to control herself, to stop when things would get more heated. Whom was she even kidding, previous encounters clearly proved otherwise. Having spent the entire evening trying to avoid that sort of situation, she couldn't help but snicker internally at the joke.

They were moving back and forth with each other until their lips finally met. It was hard to tell who first initiated it, and Santana found herself not caring. She didn't care about anything at all besides the feeling of light kisses which she exchanged with Quinn. Even though both of them were making an effort to keep it cool, all of a sudden something inside them snapped. Their moves became frantic and passionate, teeth were biting, tongues battling. Santana had to use all of her willpower to refrain from entangling her fingers in blonde hair, she placed them firmly on the floor for support instead.

Room full of people ceased to exist. They were pushing against each other in a struggle for dominance. Nothing remained of her resistance as she was drowning in Quinn's characteristic taste which bore a hint of drink's sweet flavor. It was getting hard to breathe and perhaps it was the reason that her senses became sharpened enough to hear Kurt's murmurs.

"Uhm... girls? Girls?"

Santana was dangerously close to snarl at him, yet she withheld at the last minute. They pulled back and she breathlessly examined Quinn's flushed face. Her expression was as stupefied as hers, eyes dark with a gleam of realization.

"Hot damn, did you really have to stop them?" Puck loudly whined. "It was getting better!" She could sense that everyone was staring at them in shock, still, her attention was completely focused on the girl in front of her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Quinn muttered, more to herself than to anyone in particular.

She stood up and got past people to leave the common room. The corridor was right in front of Santana, thus she was able to follow easily the blonde's movements. Like in slow motion, she watched her turning her head to send her a very resolute look before she disappeared behind the wall. No additional signal was needed.

"Me too." She blurted out, getting on her feet in a second to run after her.

Since Puck's house was familiar to her, she directly went upstairs where another bathroom was located, since the guest one on the ground floor was too risky. The door was ajar, luring her in, yet she hesitated to enter. It was insane, she knew that very well. Nevertheless, she wasn't in charge of her actions anymore. Her common sense was brutally silenced by excessive desire. She no longer cared that she was practically dancing to Quinn's tune, it was such enchanting melody after all. The blonde turned out to be the queen of seduction and at that point Santana was utterly compelled.

Her legs still felt wobbly when she came inside and closed the door. But as she saw Quinn, who was leaning against the sink with her back towards her, all of her anxiety vanished straight away. Not taking her eyes off her, she turned the lock, and the other girl looked up on hearing the metallic sound. They stared at each other's serious reflections in the mirror for several silent seconds before Quinn turned around, her hands gripping the countertop. None of them triumphantly smirked, although they proved one another wrong. It was lost win.

"Change of heart?" Santana casually asked, walking to her like a lurking predator.

"Not quite."

"Then what is… this?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

The way her voice almost purred made the brunette shiver. She stood on her left, facing the wide mirror just like Quinn did before. They looked sideways at each other, tensed and thoughtful.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"Probably somewhere halfway the journey to New Haven." Santana raised her eyebrows. "I sent him away with declaration that I didn't need him and we wouldn't work out anyway. To put it mildly."

"I trust he wasn't happy about it."

"No, he wasn't." The blonde flashed a smile, staring into space in remembrance. Santana turned towards her, getting impatient.

"What does it mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean."

"Are we going to talk about this?" As much as she wanted to avoid it, they needed to clear up a couple of things.

"You didn't follow me here to talk, did you?" Quinn's eyes were doing crazy things to her and she remembered what she was doing in that bathroom in the first place.

"I don't know. You tell me." She repeated her earlier reply and the blonde briefly smiled.

"No, I don't think you came for that."

"What is it then, why am I here?"

"We both know why."

"If so, what are you going to do about it?"

They exchanged expectant looks, waiting for the first move. Everything in Santana was fed up with self-restraint, she grabbed Quinn by the neck and pulled her into a kiss. The blonde responded at once, digging her fingers into her hips and drawing even closer. They struggled with one another, aggressively tugging at clothes while roaming around the room in search of any support. Santana was certain that she was already pretty much bruised from stumbling into various things, but every stroke of Quinn's tongue against hers made her pain instantly insignificant.

Her hands wandered freely all over her body and she sighed with delight into her mouth at the feeling of her skin. Quinn blindly bumped into the bathtub, its edge was rather high and wide enough to sit on, what she did. Santana pulled away to swiftly get rid of her own top while the other girl unfastened her jeans. Their lips hungrily crashed together once more and the brunette began unbuttoning her sleeveless colorful tunic to plant kisses down her pale body. She felt Quinn's hands fiddling with the straps of her bra and she smirked at her boldness, since she still remembered her hesitant behavior on Valentine's Day. When she reached the hem of her skirt, she noticed with satisfaction that it was adequately loose to _go all the way_ without taking it off.

"We don't have much time." The blonde panted out when Santana made her way back to her neck.

"Then let's make the most of it, shall we?"

She undid her bra which clasp was conveniently a front one to take explicit care of her breasts. Quinn held her closer to the chest, her hands aggressively untied her ponytail to play with her dark locks. Even though the position that she was in was uncomfortable, Santana continued sucking every inch of her exposed flesh. The blonde smelled, felt, and tasted divinely, with combination of her sharply drawn breaths it was everything that she had dreamt of since their last meeting. With last few swirls of her tongue around her nipple, she kissed her jawline again to straighten up a bit and give her back some rest. Quinn's hands slid down to her breasts to return the favor, but Santana shook her head and guided her fingers down, right into her panties.

Quinn smirked into the kiss, feeling how soaked she was, however, she was far too gone to be embarrassed about it. Her fingers were delicately caressing her, teasing her, and the brunette growled with irritation, making her smile one more time. Santana suppressed a moan when she finally felt her slipping inside and shifted closer for more friction. Despite the fact that she wasn't able to focus at all with Quinn's fierce movements within her, she wished to please her as well. In her opinion, reciprocating was as enjoyable as receiving.

With lips moving across her neck, she lifted her skirt to remove the underwear. A loud gasp reached her ears when she started rubbing softly her wet entrance, doing circles around her clit with her thumb. Although Santana wanted nothing more than to play around a bit, it wasn't the right time or place. She carefully entered her, receiving another delightful noise which was something between a moan and a whimper. That was driving her completely mad, she swore on her life that she could get off purely to the sounds that Quinn was emitting. The blonde stuffed her face into the crook of her neck to muffle whatever was slipping from her lips, and Santana slid another finger into her.

Before she could properly take pleasure in exploring her warm and slick core, it was time for her to pant for air since Quinn literally nibbled at her collarbone. If that was continued, she wouldn't last much longer for certain, especially taking into account that the other girl didn't slow down the pace of her thrusts at all. Muscles around her own fingers were tightening as well and she bit her lip in overwhelming feelings. Flames were consuming her wholly from the inside.

It wasn't enough, though. She wanted to taste more, feel more. She wanted to kiss her where nobody else did except her. She wanted to please her in the best way possible. Having recalled that Quinn seemed to _really_ enjoy it back then in the hotel room, she hoped that she wouldn't mind doing it one more time. She was wrong. When Santana started retracting her hand, she violently grabbed it with her free one to shove her fingers deeper into her.

"Don't you fucking dare pulling out now." She hissed through her teeth with deadly glare.

"Or what?" The brunette searched challengingly her eyes. "What you're gonna do, hmm?"

"Or this will be our _last_-time thing."

"Fair enough." Santana drew back without glancing at her enraged expression.

"You just didn't –" Quinn suddenly gasped instead of finishing her sentence when she felt the brush of her lips against her private parts. With no hesitation she spread her legs wider, and Santana settled herself not-so-comfortably in kneeling position, gripping her thighs for the balance.

Even though every part of her mouth hurt from extreme effort she was putting into satisfying her, it was more than worth it. The way her legs ached. The way Quinn was pulling at her hair to bring her nearer. They way her breath hitched when she hit particularly sensitive spot. The way she tasted, smelled, and felt. The way they couldn't resist groaning. All of it was worth it.

Santana was striving like never before, her tongue stroking forcefully her moist walls, teeth grazing against folds, nails scraping the skin of her thighs. Ultimately, it was effective. She could feel her getting close with every second, and as much as she was certainly getting a kick out of it, she needed greater stimulus to climax. When the blonde was on the brink of release, she withdrew and stood up to catch her breath. Quinn opened tardily her eyes, her hands caressing her abs and toying with the hem of her underwear.

"Why?" She managed to mutter with confusion.

"I won't let you have all the fun." Her lips started moving against hers and both of them weren't able to contain excited sighs. "I need your awfully _skilled_ fingers down there."

With ease they caught the rhythm again, their moves perfectly synchronized, bodies matching. Santana found it intriguing, since she and Quinn were anything but compatible. Most of the time it was clash, discord, and tension. It was still there, yet uniting them instead of breaking apart. Her mouth travelled to her ear as she continued working her up.

"We will… have to talk about it… you know."

"Y-yes, later." The blonde breathed out with difficulty. "I promise. Just don't… stop now." She wouldn't. She wouldn't even if her life depended on it.

They fervently quickened the pace, clinging to one another like drowning men clutching at the straws. Quinn began mumbling under her shaky breath, her movements growing sloppy. Santana was distracted herself, unable to recognize music and noises coming from downstairs. A couple of Spanish curses escaped her lips when the blonde surprised her with impressive technique. Her heart was racing and every nerve in her body strained to the limits. With remaining energy, she sucked on her neck, trying to locate the right spot. All of a sudden, Quinn sharply inhaled and stiffened around her fingers, causing her to come as well.

She gritted her teeth while they trembled in each other's arms, waves of ecstasy ripping their bodies apart. Silent screams filled the room and Santana leant against her, feeling overly exhausted, but satisfied to the nth degree. They quietly rested like that to come down, not moving a muscle. She was still throbbing inside, although her breathing became more regular. Having drawn back a little, the brunette examined the other girl's vague expression. Their eyes met and she could tell that Quinn was timid about the whole thing. Santana unexpectedly didn't feel brash anymore. The moment was gone and they had to face the aftermath.

Someone abruptly knocked at the door and pulled the handle, startling them. Fortunately it was locked, and the brunette praised her intellect. They swiftly detached themselves from each other to dress up.

"Anybody there?" Sam asked from the other side, pulling the door handle again.

"Yeah, one minute."

"Santana? Is Quinn with you?" The girls exchanged nervous glances.

"Yes. She's not feeling very well, she must have drunk something." The blonde gave her a dirty look and Santana shrugged in reply. They needed some alibi eventually, considering their absence for God knew how long. She was too afraid to check the time.

"Oh, okay. The bathroom downstairs was occupied so I started snooping around. I had way too much of that punch." He whined, making them roll their eyes.

"We'll be out in a second."

They fixed themselves to look somewhat presentable and let him inside. Before Quinn could walk down the stairs, she grabbed her arm but immediately let go as electrostatics sent tingles through her hand. The blonde frowned.

"Listen, we really need to solve this." Santana murmured, not happy about it at all.

"Not here."

"I have to agree with you on that. Somewhere _public._"

"Brunch tomorrow? I will text you time and place."

"Okay."

Quinn apparently sensed that it was not smart of them to be in the same room for she left, selling the story of her feeling unwell. For a fleeting second Santana wanted to give her a lift, yet when dirty images of them in the car bombarded her mind, she came to conclusion that it was for the best to give each other some space. She stuck around for a while until Kurt's watchful, conspicuous glances became unbearable.

* * *

They met the next day in the most popular cafeteria. Sitting outside with hardly eaten food, they refused to look into one another's eyes. There was no malicious commentary on the fact that both of them wore scarfs, even though it was scorching. Several minutes passed in uncomfortable silence, and Santana heavily sighed. Delaying the inescapable was pointless.

"Okay, let's get it over with. Trust me, I don't like it as much as you, but we've gotta sort this out." Quinn looked up at her with uncertainty.

"I really don't know what is there to say. We both… got carried away. I don't want us to be awkward because of that. Let's forget these last few days ever happened and move on. It's the only reasonable thing to do."

"What if I don't want to forget?"

"Then it's your choice. Look, I'm not sure what you expect from me."

"I don't want us to be awkward either, but it will be if we try to ignore that. It will only keep coming back whenever we talk." Santana paused, her hands feeling sweaty. "Believe it or not, I'd hate if we lost touch, which kinda already started. You're my best friend and always will be, no matter the distance."

"I know. I don't want to scratch you out." Quinn's features softened and the other girl suddenly smirked.

"We had fun, right?"

"I guess so." The brunette gave her a stern look, and she gnawed at her lower lip. "Fine, we did."

"Would you do that again? Be honest."

"Perhaps. You?"

"It pains me to admit it, but I certainly wouldn't mind getting physical with you." She tried not looking smug on hearing her answer, but she failed. "Anyway, we're single so why not make the most of it?"

"Elaborate."

"My suggestion is an easy one. Friends with benefits. No strings attached, no stupid feelings, no problems whatsoever. Strict fun and zero consequences. Don't tell me that's not convenient." To her surprise, Quinn didn't seem to be repulsed by her idea. Only skeptical.

"I don't know…"

"This is like the perfect solution. We've known each other for years, we won't get clingy, and we will have plenty of space since you are in another state. Think of it as an alternative way of having fun." Santana leant forward, a little grin curving her lips.

"How do you want to play it?"

"Safe and secretly. No pressure and no restrictions. Wanna hook up with other people? Fine. Wanna back out? Fine. Simple as that. As long as none of us is making problems, we will be good."

"Won't it only complicate things? Make weird?"

"On the contrary. It will be weird only if we continued to pretend that it didn't happen. We've done it, what stands in the way to repeat it? I… _enjoyed _our pastime and I have a feeling you did too. No need to be embarrassed about it." Quinn narrowed her eyes.

"You promise not to make a big deal out of it?"

"Why would I do that? Good friend should always help other friend in need. Relieve the stress. Nothing more than that." They eyed each other, and the blonde averted her eyes with a soft smile. "Everything will be like before. If it happens, it happens."

After the discussion about travelling and visits, the topic changed to telling stories about New York and Yale. With relief Santana observed that the tension was gone, and they got back to being their good old bitchy selves.

On the last day in Lima, everybody agreed to prepare something special for Mr. Shuester. They gathered in auditorium for their parting performance consisting of favorite songs which they recorded as a souvenir. By the end people were crying in each other's embrace, murmuring thanks and promises that were meant to last forever. It was indeed over.

Santana freed herself from random group hug to cheer up girls a little, by some means she didn't feel that downcast. Good times were yet to come. She looked at Quinn, with who she was exchanging glances every so often, to see her strolling in that smooth, assured way of hers right in her direction. The blonde brushed against her right arm as if she wanted to pass her by, yet she stopped to slip discreetly a piece of paper into her hand.

"Cheerios locker room. Ten minutes." She whispered into her ear in an alluring manner and her eyes did that provocative up-down glance which immediately ignited Santana's senses. Having stated that, Quinn nonchalantly walked away, and she looked down at the folded note. There was only one sentence written in elegant style.

_Borrow school uniform_

In normal circumstances Santana would not allow being ordered around, however, she was definitely intrigued by the call. Everyone was too preoccupied to see her leave, and within seconds she was walking down the desolated hall to the sports area. She couldn't figure out why the need for uniform, she would have brought hers if she had known she would use it once more. Instead, she had to sneak into the storage room with cheerios equipment to find a spare one. What was convenient, the room was directly linked to the lockers, and after changing she entered the meeting place to look around for Quinn.

Not a sound was heard as she moved through the area she knew by heart. She caught sight of the display case with team's photos, diplomas, and several minor awards that the coach didn't put in her office. Nostalgic feelings, which she truly disliked, hit her while she carefully examined the framed picture taken after winning her last championship.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Santana jumped on sudden voice beside her.

"I hate getting sentimental. What are we doing here?" She turned towards Quinn and swallowed her nerves, trying not to stare. "A-and why are we wearing our old outfits?"

"You said it would be hotter this way." The blonde smirked before taking a few steps around the place. "What would be a better goodbye than the return to where it all began? We began here. When we started trainings, when we put on those uniforms. For us, it was the beginning. Glee was just an addition to our high school episode."

"So, you want to close this chapter right here?" Quinn faced her, flashing another irresistible smile.

"That and to take advantage of our remaining time together. What's more, I had a feeling that at some point you fantasized about doing it in the locker room. Am I wrong?"

It was infuriating that she wasn't, although Santana's fantasies didn't usually involve the celibacy queen. The brunette hesitated whether to slap her or to kiss her. She chose the latter. They landed one more time pressed against the steel surface, lips muffling the groans of pain. The brunette slid her hand down her thigh, loving everything about those skirts. She couldn't hold back a smirk when she recalled the 'teasing but no pleasing' slogan. How much things had changed.

"We need to… choose better places… for that kind of activity." She murmured between kisses, her hand already working on the side zip of her top.

"T-there will be many opportunities to do so."

Santana pulled her nearer, catching her lip between her teeth. It was utterly ridiculous how easily Quinn got her all hot and bothered after several seconds of plain making out. Every inch of her craved for more.

"Wanna come over during holidays?"

"I was hoping you'd ask."

They smiled before returning their attention to the red-white uniforms which shortly fell on the floor. Santana swore to herself that she would never complain about the weddings again.


End file.
